Dalian
'Dalian '''is the Black Reading Princess or the Black Biblioprincess and is the custodian of the ''Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian housing 900,666 Phantom Books. Her key-keeper is Huey. Background Dalian's background is not particularly expanded upon in the anime adaptation. What little is known of her is that her previous keykeeper was Huey's grandfather, and that the 'girl inside' had previously interacted with Huey as a child. Additionally, many characters seem to know Dalian (or know of her), which implies that she is much older than she appears - possibly centuries old. Appearance Dalian appears in both light novel/manga and anime adaptation as a young girl with long, dark-purple hair. Both versions are often seen carrying or reading a book and sporting a metallic ring around its neck. However, there are several differences between the two versions. Light novel and manga In the light novel and manga version of Dantalian no Shoka, Dalian typically wears a white mob cap, in addition to a black and red tea gown with white lining. She wears a padlock chained to her neck, which serves as the lock to the Bibliotecha. The ring around her neck has a darker hue and looks sturdier compared with what is seen in the anime. Her eyes are a shade of red, unlike in the anime adaptation. When outdoors, she can choose to use a parasol. Anime In the anime adaptation, rather than a tea gown, Dalian wears a black, Victorian-style dress with red laces and white frills in its sleeves and hem. Her mob cap is replaced by a small tiara and her padlock necklace is replaced by a smaller, more ornate pendant, but with the same purpose. When outside, she uses a black bonnet, which has a red rose attached to its front part. When it's cold, she is seen with a black and white overcoat, brown gloves and a white fur hat, with a red rose in its right side. Unlike in the light novel, Dalian's eyes are a dark shade of pink, rather than red. Part of her hair rises when she sees sweets. Personality Dalian tends to be flippant and rude to everybody, in particular Huey. However, despite this, she becomes jealous or possessive whenever Huey interacts with another woman, for instance Camilla. She has already shown concern for him in difficult situations and even tried to attract his attention by changing her hairstyle. She is a sweet tooth, placing great importance on buns, scones, and tea. This is often used by Camilla to bribe Dalian. Dalian has great will to solve cases in order to seal the Phantom Books, but otherwise, she shows no interest, except for books. Gallery dalian's past.jpg|Dalian's past Smile~.jpg Dalian-chan~.jpg Plot Turn-up Book Six months after Lord Wesley Disward's death, Dalian is reading at the basement of the mansion, when Hugh appears. They have a conversation on the kitchen, where she eats his fried bread, until someone appears to take Hugh to Lord Henry Conrad's mansion, as requested by the former beforehand, probably to investigate the rumors saying that Conrad murdered his grandfather to obtain a valuable book. In this place, Hugh and Dalian discover bodies and destruction, apparently works of hostile animals. They are attacked by a knife thrower, which turns to ashes when shot by Hugh. Dalian also watches him defeating a lion during a brief confrontation. She demonstrates how the creature turned to ashes and ink and describes the Phantom Books, specifically The Harlequinade, which is causing the situation, and the purpose of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian. They head to Conrad's study so they can seal the book, but are stopped by a dragon. Instead of leaving Hugh behind to seal the book, Dalian reveals to be custodian of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian and gives him the right to open it. Hugh uses his golden key to obtain a grimorium called "Liber de Nymphis" from the library inside Dalian, given by a lonely girl. After Hugh defeats the dragon through the powers summoned by the tome, Dalian seals The Harlequinade and they leave the mansion. Thereafter, Dalian is taken care of by Hugh. Book of Fetus Dalian accompanies Hugh, which accepts a job requested by Miss Estella Lilburn in place of his deceased grandfather. They must determine the value of her late grandfather's collection of books, which interests Dalian. She's annoyed with all the attention Estella is having from Huey. Dalian watches as Hugh learns from Martin Geese, Estella's cousin, that Miss Lilburn is isolated in that mansion due to a curse from a Phantom Book that kills everyone that tries to take her from that place. Later, Hugh explains that this supposed curse started 50 years ago, before Estella's birth. Dalian clarifies that a Phantom Book doesn't curse the owner, only the reader. Hugh and Dalian hear someone screaming. Outside, they find a metallic golem holding the body of Martin next to a bloodstained Estella. Hugh shoots the creature, that flees. Estella shows an eerie behavior and apologizes to her absent grandmother for the stains in her dress. The next day, Dalian tells Hugh about golems and the Phantom Books called "Book of Fetus" and "72 Gospels of the Shem-ha-mephorash". She also discovers how Colonel Lilburn's wife is descendant of people hunted down because of a string of murders within their territory. During lunch, Estella stabs Hugh and explains that she kills people to make them unable to leave her. Hugh was protected by a book hidden in his trench coat by Dalian. The golem appears and Dalian gives Hugh the right to open The Mystic Archives of Dantalian to obtain two Phantom Books. He attacks the golem to no avail. Dalian explains that only the 72 Gospels of the Shem-ha-mephorash can stop the monster and Hugh realizes that this tome exists in the form of the bell ringings coming from the mansion's clock tower. He uses another lightning attack to destroy the clock tower and manages to defeat the golem. Dalian leaves the collapsing mansion with Hugh, leaving Estella behind. Later, she mimics Estella's hairstyle to attract Hugh's attention. Book of Wisdom Dalian is in a library with Hugh, when Camilla appears. Dalian is hostile to Camilla, but accepts to go to her place with Hugh when she offers sweets. They discover that Camilla's rival has a school with very wise kids, which obtained knowledge through a Phantom Book, having also a change in personality. Dalian has the first publishing of this book, and for that reason she's not interested in the case and only wants to eat sweets. However, Hugh requests Camilla to take them to Mildred, for her misfortune. At the latter's home, they hear how she regrets obtaining that book and ask them to speak directly with the children, which she sees as monsters. Hugh and Dalian head to the cottage in the garden, where they find the Phantom Book and the six children, that know their identities as managers of the Mystic Archives of Dantalian. Hugh is worried about what they would do with all this wisdom, but they ensure to continue to live quietly. Dalian leaves the place with Hugh and Camilla. Queen of the Night Dalian is at the glasshouse, watering a huge and rare cactus, imported from Africa. Hugh appears and she explains that the plant will bloom in that same night, an event that takes 13 years. They stopped for tea, until two men from the Gladstone Guild appeared at the door, talking about a delivery for Lord Wesley. The black-haired man attacks Hugh, but he's thrown to the ground. However, Hugh backs down when the brown-haired man points a gun to Dalian. Both are tied with ropes while the criminals look for the Queen of the Night. Dalian attracts them to the back of the mansion, after Hugh is threaten and beaten with a gun by the brown-haired man. Hugh released Dalian and himself using a letter opener. They heard screams from both men before arriving at the glasshouse. Dalian explains about the cactus, a Phantom Book known as Queen of the Night, and how both robbers were eaten by the plant. Next day, Dalian and Hugh have tea with Camilla. Dalian implies that she has no pity of the criminal guild because of what they have done to Hugh. Book of Soul Exchange Dalian reads the first two books from the Crown of the Dog Days trilogy and becomes frustrated by the lack of the final part. The trilogy is incomplete due to the supposed author's murder. Hugh bought those books to investigate the case, after receiving a letter of distress from the author Lenny Lents, destined to Lord Wesley. Hugh and Dalian head to Lenny’s residence and find a woman that presents herself as the author’s wife, Paula Lents. She will arrange a meeting the next day. While preparing to leave the place, they discuss how the woman they just met was a fake, as Lenny’s wife is called Bevis and has already passed away. At night, they break into the storage room and find Lenny’s body and a captivated woman called Leticia Serkins, the author’s lover. She asks them to return the next day and take Lenny away. After having tea with Paula, Hugh and Dalian meet Lenny. He’s alive and working on the last part of his trilogy. Using his typewriter to trick Paula, the author writes a message asking them to save Leticia and let him behind. Through his autograph, Hugh and Dalian confirm the man’s identity. Late at night, Hugh and Dalian break into the storage room again and find the body of Leticia. Lenny appears at the door, threaten by Paula. Hugh and Dalian are put behind bars and discuss how Paula is a maniac fan that looks for the perfect ending for Lenny’s work, and that everyday the author is revived as soon as his lover is murdered, and vice versa, due to the powers of the Phantom Book called Ras Alhague. Dalian sees Paula’s demise when attacked by the monster formed by Lenny and Leticia, result of evolution over many deaths. She gives Hugh the right to open the gate, but he says there is no need for that, as Lenny and Leticia disappear. Next day, Dalian reads the final part of the trilogy. She's unsatisfied and decides to write a new ending with Hugh. The Magician's Daughter Dalian is angry by how Hugh is moving her books before she can finish reading them. Alman Jeremiah appears looking for a Phantom Book. The three head to a brothel to meet Viola Duplessis, a prostitute that is requesting Phantom Books from his suitors. Dalian learns that Viola has no memory until 3 years ago, but knows about the Mystic Archives of Dantalian and the Phantom Books necessary to protect her from someone referred as Count. Dalian is impatient by Alman's adulated behavior towards Viola and tries to kick him. However, Hugh kicks him first to protect him from a pixie-like monster. After a brief confrontation, the monster informs that the Count will be coming for Viola the next full moon. The monster leaves and Hugh and Dalian bid farewell, saying they will be back when the Count appears. Hugh and Dalian return to the brothel, which is full of men protecting Viola. Dalian compares the situation with whats happens in The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Dalian sees how five of her suitors, including Alman, obtained the Phantom Books requested by the prostitute. The Count arrives and, after his magic attack, Hugh notices that the blood of the fallen men turned into liquid mercury. Dalian explains that the Count is a real sorcerer, more powerful when there is a full moon. While protecting Dalian, Hugh is wounded by one of the monsters summoned by the Count. They watch as the five suitors protect Viola and the woman reveals herself as the Count’s daughter, a homunculus created as an experiment. Before the Count releases his attack to kill Viola’s suitors, Dalian gives Hugh the right to open the gate for the Mystic Archives of Dantalian, making possible for the suitors to use the real Phantom Books to cure everyone and defeat Viola’s creator. Dalian is also present the next day, when Viola departs with the unknown man she is in love with. Trivia * In the anime, Dalian appears in both eyecatchers used to begin and end a commercial break, besides the girl inside the Labyrinth Archive. Category:Female Characters